


Fireside

by cmbyncharmie



Series: Fireside [1]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Charmie - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Angry Armie Hammer, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie Hammer in Love, Call Me By Your Name References, Charmie, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, POV Armie Hammer, Parent Armie Hammer, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Soft Timothée Chalamet, Student Timothée Chalamet, Sub Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbyncharmie/pseuds/cmbyncharmie
Summary: Armie has made a lot of mistakes in the past but is forced to grow up when he becomes a parent from an innocent one nightstand. He tries to keep the image of having the perfect family but he soon realizes that this is not what makes him happy. Timmy is a college student who works at his boyfriend's bar as a pianist every night. Armie is completely mesmerized by the boy, on the other hand, Timmy acts very distantly around the man, constantly trying to push him away. Will Armie be able to break down the walls and win his heart?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Fireside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722157
Comments: 95
Kudos: 94





	1. Fireside

“So what? Are you going to leave us again? You have a daughter now, Armie, you have to stop acting like a child!” Liz yells after me, but I’m not paying attention anymore. I grab my coat and leave the apartment as quickly as possible. I lean against the door, letting out a sigh. This wasn’t how I planned this day to go that’s for sure… 

I leave the building a few minutes later, the thoughts in my head are getting louder with every step I take. I should turn back… go back to that shitty apartment and act like an adult but more importantly, as a dad. My legs though, they have other plans. I soon realize that I am walking towards a bar. I stop as I reach my destination, a huge building, made of brick. The walls were covered with big and wide black windows. I take a deep breath as I read the name. “FIRESIDE”. The place where I spent almost every night before I met Elizabeth. 

I step inside and the familiar scent of beer, wine, and the mixture of several exclusive perfumes hit me. A smile creeps across my face as I notice my friend behind the bar. I walk up to her and take a seat at one of the free barstools. 

“Karen, it’s nice to see you again!” I say. The woman turns around with a frown and an annoyed expression on her face, but it instantly turns into a wide smile as she notices me. 

“Armie! Such a wonderful surprise! How are you, sweetie?” she runs up to me and leans over the counter with a curious look on her face. “I haven’t seen you in ages… since you took that lady home… what was her name again?”

“Elizabeth.” I help her out, nodding slowly.

“Elizabeth… right. So? I bet you have a lot of exciting news. I’m a bit hurt that you didn’t visit me, not even once!” she gasps dramatically.

I laugh and shake my head. I start to tell her everything… about how I took Liz home and how we found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. And how I became a dad and tried to keep the image of the perfect family, when in reality: it just doesn’t work. “Harper was born a few months ago… She’s almost one year old. Time just seems to fly by. I love my daughter, but I am not sure this is what I want. I’m not in love with Elizabeth… I don’t think it’s fair to keep pretend everything’s okay.” I explain.

“Well… you do know how to get yourself in trouble, don’t you?” she sighs and points at a tray with four glass of champagnes on it. “I have to get back to work but stay here! I’ll finish in a few hours and we can talk and maybe figure something out… deal?” Karen smiles but she doesn’t wait for my answer. She walks away with the tray and I stay alone.

This was the first moment when I could fully concentrate on my surroundings. The bar was elegant and mostly rich people came here. That’s when a beautiful melody starts to play in the background. I frown and look around. A piano is standing at the farther end of the room. I can’t see the person playing because he is covered by the piano and the people standing around it, but I immediately recognize the song. It was Bach’s Capriccio, BWV 992. My mother used to play this piece every night before sending us to bed. I can feel the tears appear in my eyes, so I quickly rub them and let out a soft sigh.

“I didn’t know you hired a pianist.” I say once Karen walks back to me, but I keep my eyes on the instrument.

Karen sighs and shrugs. “We did. Well… actually it’s Tony’s boyfriend.” she replies, casually leaning against the counter. I shake my head. Tony was Karen’s boss and the owner of the bar. As much as I loved this place, I hated that guy. He was a real jerk to everyone. 

“I assume he is just as horrible as your boss.” I say, suddenly feeling a bit… disappointed and disenchanted. Whoever is capable of dating that monster has to be a monster as well.

“He’s okay. I don’t understand why he would date Tony, though.” she adds and turns to wash some glasses. I turn back towards the instrument once he ends the song and stands up. I need all my strength not to fall off my chair as I watch the boy raise to his feet. He was… an angel. A literal angel… 

I quickly put down my glass before I would drop it and take a proper look at the boy. He is a tall, slender creature with the most fascinating curly hair I’ve ever seen. The guy is wearing an expensive-looking, blue tailored suit, perfectly wrapped around his slim body as if it was made just for him. I bite my lips as my eyes wander down from his face to his body, taking in each part of him, his beautiful round butt included. He reaches out to grab a glass from the table next to the piano. As his fingers wrap around the glass, slowly and elegantly, my mind goes crazy and I can feel my dick react as well. What the hell is going on with me…? I am mesmerized. 

“Armie…? Are you with me?” Karen’s voice sounds from behind me and I turn around as I try to snap out of it.

“Sorry… what were you saying?” I ask, clearing my throat. I clearly missed everything she had said.

“Oh… we like the pianist, don’t we?” she chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows at me. I blush a light pink and shake my head. 

“Of course not…” I say and sigh. She shrugs but I can see from the way she looks at me that she didn’t believe me. A wide smile spreads across her face in the next minute, leaning closer to me.

“Here he comes.” she grins. I frown and turn around just to see the guy walk up to our way. His movements are smooth… almost balletic. Very gentle as if he was a feather moved by a soft breeze. Thanks to his long legs, he reaches the bar in a few seconds, leaning over the counter. His body is close to me and I feel a strong urge to wrap my arms around his tiny waist, but I stop myself and start to play with my glass instead. He seems so confident, I am almost jealous. 

The guy turns to quickly look at me before turning to Karen and handing her his empty glass. “Thank you, Karen. I finished today… can you please tell Tony I had left and that I’ll be waiting for him at home?” he asks, giving a polite smile to the woman. I frown a bit when I hear Tony’s name. How can someone so angelic like this guy be interested in such a terrible person?

“Of course, don’t worry about it. Before you leave, I’d like to introduce you to my good friend, Armie. Armie, he is our pianist, Timmy.” Karen smiles widely at us and I almost choke on my whiskey. I look at her with narrowed eyes before turning to the boy’s direction.

“Uh… hi! I’m Armie Hammer.” I say, extending my hand. The boy looks me up and down before reaching out to shake my hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Armie. I’m Timothée Chalamet.” he says with a small smile and I can feel myself basically melt right then and there.


	2. Mad Sounds

His hands are small, and they could fit in mine at least twice… his skin is the smoothest I have ever touched. He looks at me with his gorgeous emerald green eyes and I feel hypnotized by them. The next few words escape my lips without thinking and I regret them immediately. “Would you like to stay for another drink? Let me invite you… we could get to know each other better.” 

The boy hesitates before answering, but first, he quickly pulls his hand back and clears his throat. “Uh… no. Thank you. I have to go now.” He says simply and glances over at the door as a sign that in a few seconds he will be out of the room. It scares me. I don’t want him to disappear, no… I want him to stay, to share a drink with me, to let me hear his sweet voice as he moves closer to me due to the loud noise of the people around us. I want his knee to accidentally and innocently touch mine, I want to touch him, to make him mine.

He is about to leave but I reach out to grab him gently, my fingers wrap around his tiny wrist. “Another time?” I ask, hoping to get a more positive answer but he just gives me a frown and looks around.

“Look… I have a boyfriend. But even if I was single, you are not the type of guy I’d be interested in.” He says with a cold expression on his face and bites his lower lip before releasing his wrist from my grip and walking away. 

“Well… that was awkward.” Karen lets out after a few seconds of silence, but I stay staring at the door, hoping to see him return for some reason… I’m stupid. He was clear, and it seems like he made his mind up about me, but I can’t help it. Something’s just not okay. And no, it’s not the rejection that bothers me.

“Tell me about it…” I sigh as I turn my attention back to the woman. She gives me an apologetic look and reaches out to gently place her hand on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“If it makes you feel any better… he is not always like that. I suppose he is just having a bad day. I am sure he didn’t mean it like that.” She starts, trying to cheer me up, but I just shake my head and move to rise from my seat. I grab my coat and put it on, taking one last sip of my Whiskey. She is worried about me, I can tell by the way she looks at me, but I try to calm her with a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, Karen. I don’t even know that guy.” I shrug, trying to act as nonchalant as I can. I pay for my drink and in a few seconds, I’m out in the cold air once again. I look around, only now realizing that I have nowhere to spend the night. Liz and Harper are probably asleep by now and to be entirely honest, I don’t even want to go back. I let out a small sigh and start to walk down the street, trying to think about a solution when I notice the angelic creature standing next to a car, cursing silently as he keeps trying to call someone but apparently with no luck. I’m not sure whether I should walk up to him or not… maybe it would come off weirdly after everything that happened back in the bar, but I can’t help it. I suddenly feel bad for the boy. I take a step towards him and that’s when he finally looks up, his gaze meeting mine. I can’t read anything out of his expression.

“Is everything okay…?” I ask shyly, a bit afraid of his reaction after our latest encounter. But to my biggest surprise, his features soften at my words.

“I lost my keys. And my fucking boyfriend is not capable of answering his fucking phone.” He groans and in the next second he lifts his arm and throws the phone on the ground. We both stand silently for a few moments, just watching the shattered phone lying on the ground. I don’t know what I should say. Don’t say anything. His voice is a bit shaky and worn out, making me want to pull his body close and wrap my arms around his small frame.

“Let me take you home.” I say and he shakes his head. He doesn’t want to cause any problem. I step closer to him, taking my coat off and I carefully wrap it around his shoulders. The weather was chilly, and I didn’t want him to catch a cold. He mutters a thank you before he lets me guide him down the street. I lead him back to my apartment where my car was parking. Timothée is silent through the whole time, he seems to be lost in his thoughts, so I decide not to bother him. I unlock the car and we climb in at the same time. “So where can I take you?” I ask kindly.

“I think he is cheating on me.” He lets out, his body tensing from the anger. I frown a bit; that wasn’t the answer I was expecting to get. I sit back and look out the window.

“Why do you think he does?” I ask while my hands grip the steering wheel. I can feel myself get mad even though I am not surprised by the news, I knew Tony was a monster. But still, how could anyone hurt an angel like Timmy…

“I can feel it.” He answers simply and with a small shrug, but his body is still tense. I reach out and place my hand on top of his. It was meant to be a friendly gesture, but as soon as our skin touch, I freeze. I forget to pull my hand back, but to my biggest surprise, Timmy doesn’t seem to mind. He relaxes a bit in his seat before taking a deep breath and tells me his address. I pull back and after a few seconds, I start to drive towards his home. I glance over at the young boy now and then. My coat is still around his slender body and he cuddles into the fabric, his head leaning against the window. His perfectly sculpted face seems so different now; he looks miserable and I can’t help but feel worried. What the hell has gotten into me? He is just a random guy from the bar, why do I feel so attached to him? I crave him…  
I stop in front of a big and quite tall building and Timmy moves to unbuckle his seatbelt. He carefully unwraps himself from the embrace of my coat and hands it to me. “Thank you. For everything.” He mumbles. 

“You’re welcome.” I whisper and I receive a soft smile from the pianist before he starts to climb out of the car. He then quickly changes his mind and sits back down, his eyes locking onto mine. 

“I’d like to apologize. The way I acted back in the bar and the way I treated you wasn’t nice from me. I think I misjudged you.” He says, his voice is now soft and gentle. “I hope we’ll see each other soon.” He adds and with this, he leaves my car. I stare at him as he makes his way inside the building, my heart is about to jump out of my chest. I lean back and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding back; Armie, you are fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for the incredible support that I received after the first chapter... I am so thankful for each and every one of you! I created an Instagram account @cmbyncharmie. You can follow me there if you want to see the latest updates on this work. Until then, here's the new chapter!


	3. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy decides to search Armie after the morning's events to apologize and start again, but he surely doesn't expect to meet his daughter instead.

I stay in the car for a few more minutes before driving back to the bar. I spend the rest of the night there, only deciding to go home when Karen and the other guy starts to close the place. Of course, she was even more excited after hearing about my interesting second encounter with Timmy than me. I mostly stay so I don’t have to go home but secretly I am hoping to see Tony appear. Deep inside, I am still furious about the way he treats the curly angel.

“You can stay if you want, we can grab some coffee later.” Karen says as she starts to clean the counters, giving me a worried look for the numerous times that night.

“It’s okay. I have to get some sleep; I’m taking care of Harper today.” I sigh wearily and start to grab my keys and my coat.

“I hope you’re not going to disappear again…” She walks out from behind the counter, stepping closer to me to pull me into a tight hug. I smile and hug her back.

“I promise. See you later.” I give her one last smile and say goodbye to everyone before walking outside into the cold air. I get home in a few minutes, throwing my keys on the table next to the front door after finally managing to get inside. I take off my coat and undo my shirt before stumbling over to the living room. My original plan is to lay down on the couch and take a long nap, but instead, I find Liz sitting there with her phone in her hand and an annoyed look on her face. 

“Where were you?” She asks, getting up and walking closer to me. Her angry look slowly turns into a frown. “Were you drinking?”

“Yes, I was at the bar.” I say simply and take a seat on the couch.

“I can’t believe you, Armie. I told you I wouldn’t be able to take care of Harper today, but you still decided to go, get drunk, and probably cheat on your wife a couple of times.” She huffs, running her fingers through her hair. I close my eyes and shake my head.

“We are not married.” I remind her. “Why have you dressed up already?” I finally notice that she seems to be ready to leave already, with her makeup and hair perfectly done. 

"It's an early meeting." She rolls her eyes, quickly checking the time on her phone. "Go and take a cold shower. You smell from Whiskey, it's horrible. We're going to talk about this once I get home. You better get your shit together or else I won't let you see your daughter." Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence as if she was trying to hold back the tears. I quickly sit up and shake my head in disagreement.

"You can't do this!" I say angrily. I may not be the father of the year and getting home around 6 AM wasn't the best decision one can make, but I love my daughter more than anything... not being part of her life would be the worst thing that could happen to me or any of us. Elizabeth doesn't listen to me anymore, she walks towards the door and puts on her coat, she's out of the apartment in a few seconds without saying anything. I sigh and get up, deciding to take a shower, and even though I am exhausted, I stay near Harper the whole time. She spends half of it being asleep, but it's the most precious thing my eyes have ever seen. A few hours later I hear a knock on the front door. I assume it's Liz, but she took her keys so I curiously walk up to the front door, leaving my daughter's room carefully, not wanting to wake her. "Coming." I say when I get closer to the door and I reach out to open it. My breath hitches and my hand falls from the handle; the beautiful boy from yesterday is standing in front of me. He's wearing a white, loosely fitting shirt and tight, black ripped jeans. His look is more casual than yesterday, but still incredibly hot. I, on the other hand, only wear my sweatpants and a plain black shirt. I wasn't expecting to see someone like him, appear in my apartment. 

"Hi..." He stands there quite awkwardly, his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Timothée... What are you doing here?" I ask with a small frown. I soon realize I should let him in, so I step aside and gesture the boy to enter. He carefully slips inside and looks around, a small smile creeping across his perfectly sculpted face.

"Nice place." Timmy lets out but he soon notices the curious look on my face so he clears his throat. "I asked Karen for your address. She seemed quite excited about it." He starts to explain, his fingers now running through his perfect curls that looked even more beautiful in the daylight, if that had even been possible. "I... I know our first encounter was quite... well not the best. But I wanted to thank you once again for helping me out. And I was hoping maybe we could start again? Get to know each other? Is it really weird that I came here?" 

It was kinda weird, but also flattering so I just shake my head. "But why didn't you wait 'til we see each other in the bar?" 

"I haven't seen you there before... I was worried you might disappear." His voice is now shy and quiet. I am about to open my mouth to answer when I hear my adored daughter start to cry. She spends all day sleeping but she has to wake up right when I have Timothée in my apartment. I can see a confused look ran across his face and he immediately steps back; I am not sure if he is upset or just very confused. "What's this?" 

"This? The reason why I wasn't able to go to the bar lately." I explain with a sigh and I nod my head for Timmy to follow me. He hesitates for a few seconds, but he decides to enter Harper's room with me. His slender fingers wrap around the crib as he looks down at the baby. I study his movements, the look on his face, and his slightly parted lips for a while before reaching down to take Harp in my arms. "She is my daughter, Harper. Harper, meet Timmy." I smile as I walk closer to the young boy and turn a bit so he could take a closer look at the little girl. I can see he is speechless, his eyes now seem bigger than before as he is studying her. Just like my daughter who stopped crying as soon as she noticed Timmy and is now curiously reaching out towards the young boy to touch his porcelain cheeks with her tiny hands. I can't help but smile at that. 

"She's beautiful..." Timothée lets out, lifting his finger so Harper could take a hold of it, squeezing it gently which makes the brunette laugh softheartedly. "What's her name? And how old is she?" He asks quite excitedly compared to his first reaction.

"Her name is Harper... and she is almost one year old." I explain with a wide smile before carefully placing the baby in the curly-haired boy's arms. Timothée holds her gently, his eyes seem to be glued on the baby. They definitely fell in love with each other; I am almost jealous of my daughter. I stand there for a few seconds, just watching them with a huge smile on my face.

"Where is her mother?" The boy looks up and his gaze meets mine. I open my mouth and then close it again, trying to think about a good answer. 

"Uh... she's at work right now." I say finally, deciding to be honest. 

"Are you married?" His voice sounds disappointed.

"No! I am single." Okay, maybe not entirely honest. Although I and Liz are definitely on the edge of breaking up, we were trying to date for a few months for Harper, so she could grow up in a normal family, but it doesn't work. We both want different things from life. "We wanted to give Harper a good environment to grow up in." I explain, letting out a small sigh. Timmy nods and carefully gives my daughter back to me. I expect him to storm out of the apartment, but instead, he smiles a bit. 

"That's a nice idea. My parents got divorced when I was young. It's nice to see a different and more mature solution to this situation." His fingers are playing with the edge of his t-shirt once again. I put Harper back into the crib before looking down at the young boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Usually, I don't talk about my daughter when I meet someone... now that you know about it. Do you still want to get to know me?" Timmy nods and I hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Armie Hammer. I'm 28 and I have a daughter who is about to turn one. I share an apartment with her mother to raise her together. I am a businessman and I have a quite successful company. I used to spend all my time in the bar before becoming a dad." I explain my slightly knotted life. Timmy laughs a bit; god, it's the most angelic laughter I've ever heard.

"Hi, I'm Timothée Chalamet, most of my friends call me Timmy, though. I am 21 and I am currently studying music at the NYU. I work at the bar every night as a pianist and I happen to be single as well..." His words surprise me and I watch as his small hand embraces mine to shake it.

"Single?"

"I broke up with Tony in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize it took me so long to upload this chapter. To be honest, I started to write it at least three times and I ended up deleting all of them; somehow I wasn't happy about the results.  
> I hope you'll like it, leave a comment down below about your opinions! I am so happy to see a lot of you enjoying this story, it means so much to me!


	4. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie finally has a chance to spend some more time with Timmy...

I stand there for a few moments, still holding Timmy's hand as I forget to let go of it after hearing the news. My heart is racing in my chest... 

"You broke up with Tony? So did you find out that he was cheating on you?" I ask, my voice is soft and quiet. I'm not sure how to handle a conversation like this one and as bad as it sounds... I am happy to hear he is not dating that monster anymore. Timmy looks me in the eyes before turning his head to the side, pulling back slowly.

"No... I'd rather not talk about it." He whispers, his voice breaking a bit which makes me feel even more worried. I decide not to ask anything else though, I know breakups can be pretty intense so I just nod. The boy opens his mouth to say something, but my phone interrupts him. I quickly reach down to grab it from my pocket, glancing down at the screen. **Liz**.

"I have to take this. Can you take care of Harper for a few minutes?" I bring the phone up to my ear. Timothée nods with a wide smile and gives all his attention to my daughter. I smile and leave the room, answering the call. "Hi, is everything okay?" I glance down at my watch. 6:28 pm. She tells me she won't be coming home tonight, and to be entirely honest, I'm glad to have the whole day and night with Harper. It's been quite long since I had some time alone with her... not to mention that I am hoping to have Timmy around for a bit longer. I hang up after a few minutes and walk back to my daughter's room just to see the boy hold Harp in his arm with a plush toy in his other hand- they both look at my direction when I step inside which makes me giggle softheartedly. 

"Is everything okay?" Timmy watches me with the most adorable smile on his face.

"Everything's perfect. It was just her mother; she won't be coming home tonight." I explain shortly. Timothée nods with a small smile and I can't help but let the next few words escape my lips:

"Why don't you stay a bit longer? Harp has to go to sleep soon, but after that, we could have a drink maybe..." I offer shyly. To my biggest surprise, Timothée accepts it happily. We spend the next few hours playing with my daughter and bathing her before letting her sleep. I can't stop smiling the whole time; they looked so adorable together, their connection is the most beautiful I've ever seen.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask once I carefully close Harp's door. We walk into the kitchen and I grab two glasses.

"Whisky will be perfect..." He points at the bottle nearby and I smile. Good choice. I pour some for both of us and gesture the boy to follow me back to the living room. We sit down on the couch and Timmy moves a bit closer to me, holding up his glass.

"To us." He chuckles lively and I join him. I clink our glasses, looking deeply into his beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"To us..." I whisper and take a sip of my drink. I hum softly at the taste, my attention quickly averting back on the curly-haired angel. We spend hours just talking and getting to know each other and to be honest, I've never felt this comfortable around anyone. We both act and joke around as if we've known each other forever. I study his face for a few moments; his big eyes are shining like the stars on the night sky and his smile grows bigger after each word that leaves his pink, padded lips. I can't help but stare at them and it only takes him a few seconds to realize it too. He stops talking immediately, his eyes now moving between mine and my lips. I can feel both of us subconsciously move closer to the other. As soon as I can feel the warmth of his body against mine, I stop thinking straight and my hand slowly moves up to gently brush his curly locks out of his face. He lets out a shaky breath when my fingertips touch his smooth skin, making me wrap my free arm around his tiny frame and press my lips against his. First, the kiss is slow and soft, we take our time to explore each other's lips and mouth before it'd grow more passionate. He tastes amazing; I can feel thousands of butterflies go crazy in my stomach as he pulls me closer, his tiny fingers running through my golden locks. I lift him and he quickly climbs into my lap, straddling my thighs without letting go of me and my lips. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it gently; I can't help but let out a small moan. My hands slip under his loosely fitting t-shirt as they explore the little curves of his upper body. When my hands make their way up to his back, Timmy groans painfully and quickly pulls back, jumping off of me. I frown and look up at him. "Are you okay?" I ask, clearly worried.

"I... yes... I just... I have to go. I'll see you around... I guess." He mumbles and quickly grabs his shoes and his jacket, running out the front door. I sit there confused, my mind trying to replay the whole moment. What the fuck just happened...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for all the feedback on the previous chapter, it means so much to me! I hope you'll like the new one where we can finally see some #Charmie happening! Leave a comment down below about your opinions. You can also follow me on Instagram for more updates: @cmbyncharmie  
> Love you all!


	5. Leave Before The Lights Come On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie decides to meet his friend Karen at the bar a few weeks after his kiss with Timmy... things get worse as soon as Tony appears.

It's been a few days since Timmy and I kissed. We haven't talked ever since, but I knew something was off. However, I decided not to be clingy and didn't reach out to him. I wanted to spend some time with my daughter and to be entirely honest... I am too old to play around like this. Timothée is everything I've been dreaming about, but I am not going to run after him, even if that's what he wants.

"Baby, it's your phone." I hear Liz's voice from the kitchen. With Harper in my arms, I walk over to her and take my phone in my hand.

"Thank you. Harper, be nice and stay quiet until daddy speaks, okay? Let's play a game... you can't make any noise until I'm on the phone. If you win, you'll get some chocolate, if I win, I'll get to eat your chocolate." I say to my daughter as I glance down at the screen to see who's calling.

"She can't eat chocolate, she's not even one." Liz chuckles and reaches out to take Harp into her arms. I smile and let her before finally answering my phone. Elizabeth takes her to the living room while I talk.

"Hi, Karen! What's up?" I smile when I hear my friend's voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"Armie! You liar! You promised not to disappear again! Where the hell are you?" She huffs and I let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry, Karen. I was spending some quality time with my family..." I sigh softly as I lean against the wall with my shoulder, watching my girlfriend play with our baby. After everything that happened, I decided to give us a real chance. As I watched Timmy with Harp, I had to realize that she is part of my life right now... and I don't want to bring someone else into her life just to see them disappear sooner or later. Elizabeth will always be here for us... not to mention that she's a great mother.

"Wait... what? Okay, you have to come to the bar today! Please, I need to hear more." She whines playfully and I bite my lip. It would be pretty good to see her but... I am not in the mood to run into the boy.

"You can go, love. You deserve a night out." Liz turns to me as she gets up to prepare something to eat for the baby. I nod and finally promise the woman to see her tonight. Maybe it will turn out to be pretty fun... 

I wait until we put our daughter to bed before starting to get ready. I decided to go with a casual look; there'll be no one I'd try to impress anyway. I put on a black hoodie with my grey jeans and my red sneakers. Liz hands me my jacket before leaning in to peck my lips. I smile and press another kiss to her forehead.

"I won't stay out too late." I assure before walking out the door. I make my way to the bar by walk, suddenly getting the feeling of the so-called Deja vu. My night of meeting Timmy started quite a similar way. I walk towards the huge building and stop before I could step inside. I feel a weird, nervous feeling in my stomach and I don't know why. Would I be so worried about running into the boy? I finally open the door and look around as I walk in. The place is once again full of people; full enough for me not to realize Timothée behind the piano. I run up to the bar and give the waitress a wide smile.

"Hello there, my dear old friend." I smile and wait for Karen to notice me. She flips around and lets out a small chuckle.

"Hi there, stranger. I started to think you wouldn't show up..." She says with a small smile.

"Well... I am here, aren't I?" I ask and she rolls her eyes playfully. The woman turns to start to mix a cocktail while she stays close to me.

"So... family, huh?"

"Seems like it... It'll be better this way." 

"Better?? The last thing I know about is Tim asking for your address. Man, stop wasting time! He wants you, and don't even try to deny it, I know you are into him." My friend says; her voice is annoyed and she takes a few steps to the right to hand the cocktail over to a young man before giving me her full attention.

"It's not going to work. We kissed... but as soon as it got a little more... heated, he jumped up and ran out of my apartment. We haven't talked since. I don't think it'd be a good idea. And I'm tired of keeping up with his mood swings. That boy is even more sensitive than Liz." I sigh, pointing towards a bottle of Whiskey. "Can I get one?" Karen gives me a look before turning to pour me a glass of the drink. 

"I think there's something else. Look, he was very enthusiastic when asking for your address. I thought he made up his mind about you." She bites her bottom lip, glancing at the piano's direction, but I don't follow her gaze. I don't want him to know I am here.

"Well... he did. He likes to play with me, but I don't like it and most importantly, I don't want it. I have a daughter, I need to be more responsible." I say as I look down at my glass. The next second someone jumps at me from behind, pinning me down to the floor. I gasp as the air escapes my lungs, trying to move somehow, but it's as if at least one hundred people were holding me down. I look up and see Tony bend over my body, with one of his hands holding me down while he lifts the other. The only thing I feel is his fist hitting my chin, making my teeth clash. I can feel the familiar taste of blood coming from my lower lip. I finally gather my strength to push him away after I kick his stomach. 

"What the fuck, Tony??" I groan and move to jump up before he could take control over the situation once again.

"What the fuck? Do you really want to know what the fuck is going on, Armie?? You fucking made out with my boyfriend! How do you dare to come here??" He growls, jumping up, with one of his hands still on his stomach. I frown and finally turn towards the piano. The slender creature is standing right next to the instrument, watching us nervously. 

"Your boyfriend? He is not your boyfriend, Tony. As far as I know, you two broke up!" I yell at him and bring my hand up to wipe the blood away from my lips. The air freezes as these words leave my mouth; the place is silent. I can see his eyes flick from me to Timmy, giving him a furious look. 

"Oh... so we broke up, you bitch?" He hums. He seems calm, but it's clear from his trembling voice that he is not. Timothée turns to look at me... he looks like a lost, tiny puppy, asking for help. He was afraid.

I lock eyes with him in disbelief, shaking my head. He fucking lied to me... And as much as I am mad at him, I can't help but grab Tony's arms as those words leave his lips. He turns to look at me and I bring a fist to his face. He falls onto the floor, but reacts quickly and grabs my leg to pull me down with him. A sudden gush of pain jolts throughout my body and I reach up to save my face from another hit. That's when I see Timmy lean over us and grab Tony's arms before he could punch me.

"Tony! Stop! None of it was his fault!" He cries out; he now seems more vulnerable than ever before. Tony jumps up, his huge, muscular body makes the small angel look even weaker and powerless.

"So was it all your fault?? Good, we can do it this way as well." He lifts his hand to hurt the boy and my mind goes blank, and the only thing I feel is hate towards the guy. I'm about to jump up when a group of police officers rushes into the room. I look up at Karen who gestures me to get the hell out of here. I stand up and grab Timmy's hand, running towards the exit at the back of the bar. Thankfully, no one notices because of the crowd. We run for a few seconds to get away from the building. The boy follows me without saying a word until we stop.

"I am so sorry..." He lets out finally, with his back leaning against a wall.

"You're sorry, huh??" I turn to him, not even trying to hide my anger. "First, you come over to play with my fucking feelings and then you lie to me about breaking up with your boyfriend, who's a fucking monster by the way, and then you tell him about us... so that he can kill me, or what? What the fuck is wrong with you, Timothée??" Timmy just listens to my words, with his head leaning down. He seems to be shaking a bit and normally, I would feel bad about this... I would pull him into my arms so that I can keep him safe. But now, I feel nothing but anger.

"I... I didn't play with your feelings... it's... it's complicated, Armie." He lets out a shaky breath and looks up. That's when I can finally see the tears in his eyes.

"Complicated? Okay... explain it to me, please." I sigh and rub my eyes. The boy steps closer to me to brush his finger against my bruised chin and bottom lip. I watch him closely, without moving. 

"I... I can't... but please. Armie, you have to believe me. Please." Timmy begs and the tears start to run down his porcelain skin. I shake my head and pull away.

"Goodbye, Timothée. I don't want to talk to you if you keep on lying to me." I breathe out and start to walk home, wiping away my tears that spread through my eyes when the word "goodbye" left my lips. I didn't know him for so long, but I grew to love him way too quickly. I look back once and Timmy is still standing there, watching me. He looks miserable, but I just can't keep doing this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This took me a bit longer to write, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Leave a comment down below about your opinion!! Wonder if Armie will forgive Timmy...  
> I made an Instagram account that you can follow for more updates on the story: @cmbyncharmie


	6. Joining The Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an unexpected reencounter, Armie finds out about Timmy's painful secret...

I go straight home from the bar, not even stopping by to say goodbye to Karen. My whole body is tense from the past events and I can’t help but keep replaying the night in my head. Everything happened so fast that I feel like can’t wrap my head around something obvious. Pictures pop up in my mind and they are all showing Timmy look so miserable and vulnerable. When I first met him, he seemed confident and strong... strong enough to stand up for himself, but now... he was different. Something was off and tonight just confirmed it all. But then... I couldn’t care about it right now, right? I have my own life that I have to live and to be entirely honest, I can’t just drop everything for someone who’s just clearly playing with me...

I get home in a few minutes, the apartment is already dark. Everyone is asleep. I go over to the kitchen to grab myself a beer and settle down on the couch. I’ll make sure to take care of my injuries later, but now, I am just too furious to even think straight. I take a sip of my beer and turn on the TV. I spend a few minutes just trying to distract myself before I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I grab it and glance down. “Karen.”

”Hi, Karen.” I accept the call, leaning back on the couch. The soft cushions embrace my body and I feel like falling asleep right then and there.

”Armie, hi. How are you?” I hear her worried voice coming from the other side of the phone. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I and Timmy managed to run out in time.” I try to calm her.

”That was pretty intense, huh...? I swear I didn’t know about any of this. But I'm sorry about Timothée... I didn't think he'd do such a thing." Karen says and I sigh. I can almost see Timmy standing in the middle of the street, looking at me with tears in his eyes. He was usually very confident and straightforward... now I feel stupid for acting the way I did. 

"I think... I think you were right about him. He is an amazing person... he is nothing like Tony. But something's just not right, Karen."

"What do you mean?"

I rub my eyes and lay down on the couch. "I don't know... I just... I can feel it. Anyway, I have to go. I just can't keep worrying about this situation." I say goodbye to my friend before hanging up and burying my face into the pillows. My body is still tense, but I'm so tired that I fall asleep in a few minutes.

I wake up to a gentle touch; someone's caressing my cheek. I slowly open my eyes, just to soon feel the pain take control over my whole body. I groan softly and squeeze my eyes shut again, trying to fall back asleep and make the pain and the memories go away. 

"Honey... are you okay?" I hear Liz lean closer, kissing over my cheekbone gently. I shake my head a bit, gathering all the strength left in my body and turn my head to look up at my girlfriend.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I whisper, so quiet that it is almost inaudible.

"Of course I am worried. Did you got into a fight?" She asks worriedly, running her fingers over my bruises. I frown a bit. Timmy did exactly the same thing yesterday, but somehow it doesn't feel the same. I miss the boy's touch...

"It was just a misunderstanding... but nothing serious. I think I'm going to take a shower and hit the gym..." I tell her, sitting up and stretching a bit, hoping to make the pain go away.

"Okay... I have to go to work today. But I can take Harp with me, you should rest today." She gives me a quick kiss and after I managed to reassure her, that I was feeling okay, she leaves to dress our daughter up. I go to the bathroom to freshen myself up, putting on my sweatpants and a plain t-shirt before walking outside. The gym, I normally go to, is only a few minutes of walk away. I am about to put my stuff in a locker when I notice someone nearby, cursing silently as he tries to open his own locker. My heart skips a beat and I can feel the butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

Timmy... Oh, fuck.

I quickly finish putting my stuff away and leave to start working out before he could notice me. I spend maybe 30 minutes there, but my mind keeps wandering back to the angelic boy. I feel a weird urge of walking up to him and apologize for yesterday but then... I am not the one who has to apologize, right? I am unable to concentrate on what I'm doing, so I make my way towards the dressing room to take a quick shower before heading home. I enter slowly, but I freeze as soon as my eyes stay glued on the beautiful creature in front of me. He doesn't seem to notice that I walked in, maybe because of the air pods in his ear and the fact that he is showing his back to the door. He carelessly starts to take his shirt off and my eyes unconsciously take in the view of his naked back... which is full of huge, purple bruises; his body is covered with them and I can't help but tighten my grip around the door handle. He quickly tries to hide his body by putting on a clean shirt before starting to pack his stuff away. My legs are frozen, I can't seem to move... and suddenly, everything starts to make sense. The painful groan when I touched his back, him running away quickly before I could see his body... his crying face from yesterday and the fact that he couldn't tell me what the fuck was going on. 

Tim flips around, starting to walk towards the door where I am standing, but stops when our eyes meet. I try to say something, but I fail. He seems to struggle with the same problem. "Armie..." He breaths out, dropping his bags on the floor. His body shivers at the loud noise and I lean down to pick them up for him.

"Here you go..." I whisper as I give his stuff back to the boy.

"Thank you... How long have you been... uh... here?" He asks nervously as his long, slender fingers wrap around the bag.

"Long enough to know that we have to talk..." I say and quickly close the door before Timothée could escape. I need to know what the fuck is going on. I lock the door and turn back to look at the boy who now looks defeated. "Timmy, please... this looks serious. You can trust me, just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, okay? I fell down the stairs. Now please, let me leave." He tries to leave but I grab his hand gently, pulling him back. 

"I can't... not without knowing what is this. You don't get such injuries by falling." I whisper and pull the boy in my arms as I imagined so many times before. Tim practically falls into my body as he drops his bags and wraps his tiny arms around me. I hug him gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm so fucked up, Armie..." He bursts into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! Please, leave a comment down below about your opinion and advice about the story. I am so happy that you like it so far! Thank you so much for your support!


	7. Baby, I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie share a heated moment at a Hotel... will they be able to keep their sudden happiness?

In a few minutes, we are already out of the gym, looking around as the cold air brushes against our skin. He lets out a soft sigh, swinging back and forth on his heels. "I should go..." He whispers and I reach out to squeeze his hand gently.

"I can't let you go back... let's go to a hotel. At least until we figure something out." I say softly, stepping closer to the boy as if I was scared of anyone hearing us, but in reality, I just want to stay close to him. I let out a small sigh as I breathe in his scent and a soft smile creeps across my face.

"If Tony finds out..." He starts and I give his hand another gentle squeeze. 

"He won't... I promise." I say and he steps closer to hug me. I wrap my arms around his tiny body, holding him close as the boy buries his face into my neck. He agrees to come with me and we quickly make our way to the closest hotel. I am so much calmer, knowing that I'll be with Timmy all day, not having to let him go back into that monster's arms... 

"Are you sure you want to spend the night at a hotel with me...?" Tim asks, emphasizing the word "hotel" and I look down at him as we step inside the building. I know he is trying to say that we could just simply go to my place, but I can't let Timmy find out about Liz... not yet, at least. I just know he would end up getting mad and to be honest, I don't want to ruin this.

"Yeah... pretty sure." I assure him, pretending not to know what he is talking about. I quickly walk up to the receptionist before he could say anything else. I pay for our room and turn to glance at the angelic boy behind me. "Are you hungry?" He just shakes his head but seems to be completely lost in his thoughts. I turn back to the young man behind the counter. "Can you please send the dinner to our room today?" I ask the receptionist and he gives me a small smile and a nod. I wasn't sure whether Tim actually heard my question or not, but I want to take care of him. Knowing how many things he had to go through... god, he deserves so much more than that.

"Armie..." Timothée turns to me as soon as we step inside the elevator and the door closes in front of us. I look at him and raise an eyebrow curiously. "Thank you for everything... honestly. No one ever cared for me as much as you do..." He sighs and steps closer to me. "I'm happy you found out about this cause... I think you are incredible and pushing you away was the hardest thing to do." He whispers the last few words and I'm about to wrap my arms around him and say something, but the door flies open and Timmy steps out quickly, brushing off his moment of weakness. "So which one is our room?" The boy turns to look at me and I need a few seconds to snap out of it before following him. I lead him up to our door and I open it, letting the slender creature step inside first. He sighs and walks up to the window, looking out at the busy city. "I used to love this view. Nowadays I just want to get out of here. I'm overwhelmed." 

"Why don't we?" I step closer to him, stopping right beside the boy but instead of looking at the view, my eyes keep wandering back to Timothée. He looks just as vulnerable as yesterday...

"Why don't we what?" He glances up at me.

"Why don't we get out of here? We could go anywhere... travel around the world... or just Europe." I offer and he shakes his head, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You know we can't. We're stuck here, either way. You have your daughter and Tony would kill us if we left the country together." The angelic creature says as he leans his head on my shoulder. I can't help but smile at this simple gesture, wrapping my arms around his tiny frame. He rises onto his toes and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek. I let out a small sigh as his warm lips touch my skin, unconsciously making me hold onto him even tighter. Tim realizes my reaction and instead of pulling back, he leans even closer to me, keeping his lips close enough for them to touch my skin. I can feel our breathing get quicker from being this close to each other again. 

"Tim..." I breathe out and he presses another light kiss to my cheek. "You're driving me crazy..." I whisper, turning my head to look down at the beautiful boy. He smiles playfully and looks up into my eyes. My breath hitches as our gaze met and I can't help but let my eyes explore all the little curves of the boy's face.

"Is that good?" Timmy asks.

"Very good..."

I can't hold myself back anymore; our lips meet to share a desperate, longing kiss as we both let our tongues get familiar with each other's mouth. His tiny hands move to unbutton my shirt but I stop him halfway. "I... You have to know something." I whisper against his lips, nibbling on mine for a few seconds.

"What is it?" The boy asks curiously, staring into my blue eyes.

"I've never had sex with a male before..." I let out as my cheeks turn a bright red. Tim raises a brow as a soft smile spreads across his face, walking over to the door to hang up a "Do not disturb" sign. He then walks back to me, gesturing for me to sit down to the edge of the bed. I do as I was told and take a seat, watching as Timmy walks up to me. He kneels down in front of me, gently spreading my legs before his fingers would start to play with the buttons of my shirt again. It only takes him a few seconds to rip it off of me, his lips instantly connecting with my skin. The boy kisses over my bare chest, spending some extra time on my nipples before tracing his lips down to my lower stomach. "Oh fuck..." I let out a shaky breath as my fingers run through his dark, curly hair. He hasn't done anything yet and I'm already turned on as I've never been before. He slowly unbuttons my pants before getting rid of them along with my boxers. His eyes glue on my hard member and he lets out a surprised sound. 

"God... you're so big..." The curly-haired boy breathes out and I blush even harder than before. "Harp's mother must have been very lucky that night." He giggles playfully and my heart skips a beat. He would hate me, if he knew that the last time I had sex with Elizabeth was two days ago.

"Liz? I don't know..." I chuckle nervously.

"No, seriously. You're beautiful..." He whispers, only to reach up to kiss me slowly while his hand starts to stroke my erection. I groan against his lips, holding onto the bedsheets to try not to collapse from the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over my body. He grins at my reaction and glances down at my cock before leaning down to press a small kiss to the head. My legs shake a bit at the feeling and Timmy doesn't fail to notice it. The boy doesn't hesitate anymore, he takes the head in between his reddish, padded lips, his tongue twirling around it. He is obviously trying to tease me and to be honest, he is succeeding. 

The brunette pulls back and gently pushes me down onto the bed, crawling even closer as he now takes me down his throat. He tries to go slow, even though I can see how desperately he wants to feel me fucking his mouth. I grip his hair, trying to fight back a moan as my cock goes deeper into his mouth, getting closer and closer to the back of his throat. He holds onto my thigh with his free hand, his nails now digging into my skin. 

This feeling is not even comparable to anything I've felt before. To be fair, Liz refused to suck my dick. She always thought it was too big and sometimes she treated this part of our sexual relationship as if it was gross. After a while, I decided to leave it and usually I was the one getting down on her. But this... with Timmy... it was different. I could almost feel my whole body explode from the feeling as Timmy's tongue moved around my length. I can't help but moan loudly as my tip hit the wall of his throat, my body shaking in excitement. Tim likes the way he just made me feel so he decides to repeat his previous action, this time keeping my cock there for a bit longer. My fingers get ahold of his hair, tugging at his beautiful curls as his hot lips tease my hard member. It only takes him a few seconds, but I already feel myself getting too close.

"I'm going to cum..." I breathe out and I only receive a small giggle from the angelic boy. Instead of stopping, he goes even faster, only pulling back a few seconds before I could come into his mouth. 

"How was it?" He asks and I whimper, begging for more.

"Amazing but..." I can't finish my sentence, cause Timothée presses a small kiss to my lips, standing up and pulling off his shirt.

"I want you to fuck me, Armie." He says, quickly undressing as his eyes stay glued on me. I gasp at his words, loving how straightforward he was. I scrunch my nose a bit as I see his small body covered in bruises and he reaches out to lift my chin, making me look into his eyes. "I'm okay... but I want you. Please." He is basically begging as he climbs into my lap. I hold him gently, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was hurt... I try to distract my mind, but I seem to fail every time. This boy is the purest little angel... how can anyone treat him like that? Tim notices the look on my face, so he crawls off and lays down on the bed, lifting his legs into the air. "I'm all yours, baby." He says and his words turn me on again. I move closer to him, standing in front of him as I pull his small body closer to the edge of the bed.

"I've never done such a thing..." I whisper. Timmy reaches out and holds my hand.

"It's okay. I have. Just go slow, don't worry. We have plenty of time to explore each other." He says, trying to calm me. I smile and reach out to grab some lube from Timmy's bag after he ordered me to do so. I put some on my cock before starting to massage it into his tight hole as well. Even though I've known for ages that I was bisexual, I've never fucked with a boy before and I was scared of ruining it. Of hurting Timmy... of maybe being so clumsy that he gives up on us. He sees the worried look on my face. "Are you sure you want this?"

I nod. As I look him up and down I realize, that I've never wanted something so badly in my entire life. "Yes..." I whisper and I line myself up. I enter him slowly after he nods, as a sign that he is ready. I don't want to break him, so I go slow, trying to hold my excitement back. Timmy though, he groans and glances up.

"Go faster..." He says and I do as I was told, but still trying to be careful. As soon as I'm fully inside, I stop for a second, trying to catch my breath and gather my strength. 

"Oh my... you're so tight..." I moan softly and he giggles a bit. 

"So is it better than fucking a girl?" He asks with a devilish smile on his face. I look down at him and chuckle a bit.

"So much better..." I let out, starting to move my hips slowly. Timmy whimpers softly whenever my cock goes deep inside him, hitting that one spot that makes his small body shake under mine. I smile as I watch him, loving every second of seeing him like this. He is truly an angel, I have no doubts left.

"Fuck me hard, Armie." He cries out and I start to move my hips at a quick pace, not even trying to hold back anymore. His begging whimpers and my pumping veins make it impossible for me to concentrate on being gentle and luckily, the boy doesn't seem to mind at all. 

I feel myself close too soon. I want to last for a while longer, but I can't and thankfully, Tim feels the same way.

"I'm going to cum..." I warn, moving to pull out of him but he stops me.

"Cum inside me..." His voice is shaky and I smile as several loud moans escape those soft lips. I move even faster, not even stopping until my hot cum fills up his tiny hole. As soon as he feels it, he reaches his orgasm as well, coming all over his bare chest. I want to taste it, I want to lick his skin clean, but sudden exhaustion takes control over my body and I collapse on top of the slender brunette. We spend long minutes trying to calm down our breathing before he weakly wraps his arms around me. 

"God this was..."

"Amazing." I finish his sentence. He smiles at me and hugs me tightly.

"You are everything I've been looking for, Mr. Hammer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this part! If you did, leave a comment down below and follow me on Instagram for more updates and edits: @cmbyncharmie. Thank you for supporting me!!


	8. Snap Out Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy finally finds out about Elizabeth and Armie's relationship. Will he forgive him?

I wake up the next day still cuddling into Timmy. I look up just to find the sleeping beauty there and it makes my insides jump around. That is when I realize that I'm fucked... cause I'm in love with this boy and I want to protect him from everything... but what can I do when I have a family to take care of?

I sigh and roll over to escape from his arms, standing up and putting on my pants. The clothes around the room, laying sloppily on the floor remind me of our first night together and I can't help but smile. Everything was perfect. 

I open the door of the balcony, quickly stepping out so I won't wake Timmy up as I lean against the railing, just watching New York and its busy streets from above. I can't stop thinking about Liz and Harper and how it would affect our family if I decided to leave Elizabeth for Timmy... Don't get me wrong, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I don't want to lose my daughter... nor Timmy. I spend maybe 10 minutes outside when I feel two slender and warm arms wrap around my waist to cuddle into my back. I smile as his curls brush against my skin.

"Good morning..." He whispers and I place my hands on top of Timothée's.

"Good morning, angel. Did you sleep well?" I ask and turn around to wrap my arms around his tiny waist. He giggles a bit and nuzzles into my chest.

"Perfect, actually. I wish I could wake up like this every morning..." He answers quietly and I let out a small sigh. I wish so too.

I'm about to say something when I hear my phone ring back inside our room. 

"I have to check this, it might be important." I clear my throat and we step inside so I can take a look at my phone. There's a message from Liz saying that she won't be home today and that I should take care of Harp. I bite my lower lip and turn to look at the curly-haired angel who gives me a curious look. "I have to go... Liz won't be able to take care of Harper today so I have to get home quickly but... I'll call you?" I mumble as I lean down to grab my clothes, quickly putting them on. I can see that Timothée looks disappointed for a few moments, but then he brushes it off and nods.

"I'll wait." He says, sitting down on the bed.

"You could come over later..." I suggest and I can see his eyes light up, making me feel extremely happy and guilty at the same time. I dress up quickly and give Timmy a quick kiss before walking up to the door.

"I'll see you later then." The boy follows me but stops when I turn around.

"I can't wait... just please, be careful. I paid for this room for the next two weeks. Don't go home... we'll figure something out." I whisper and pull him into a tight hug. 

He hugs me back, burying his face into my neck. "I promise." He whispers back and presses a small kiss to my neck before freeing himself from my arms. I give him one last smile before walking out of the hotel and back home. 

I step inside, a little nervous cause I'm not in the mood to answer Elizabeth's question about where did I spend the night. But to my biggest surprise, she is laying on the couch with a blanket around her body, watching TV. Her cheeks seem flushed and her hair is messy. I frown a bit and look down at my watch. She should be leaving in a few minutes...

"Hi, I'm home..." I say and step closer to her, sitting down to the edge of the couch. 

"Hi, sorry, false alarm. I'm not feeling well so I decided to work from home today." Liz says as she looks up at me, coughing a bit.

"Why didn't you call me? Stay here, I'll make you some tea..." I sigh and I can't help but feel guilty about this. I place my hand on her forehead just to check if she has a fever or not. "...and I'll bring some pills. You should rest. I'll take care of Harp today." I say and jump up to quickly make some tea for her. I also grab a pill before walking back to my girlfriend, waiting for her to take it and drink some tea before walking over to my daughter's room to play with her for a few hours so Liz can get some proper rest. 

"Armie..." Liz calls out when she hears a knock on the door, waking her up from a nap. "Armie!"

"Yes?" I yell while trying to bath our little girl. 

"Someone is knocking." Liz says, coughing softly.

"Can you please check? I'm giving Harp a bath." I say and smile at my daughter who just decided to splash me for the one-hundredth time.

Liz gets up and stumbles over to the door. She opens it, giving the slender boy a sweet smile. "Hi... what can I help you with?"

"I..." The boy starts, looking around quickly. "I think I'm on the wrong floor maybe, I'm sorry..." He mumbles, running his fingers through his curly hair, clearly looking confused.

"That depends. Who are you looking for?" Elizabeth asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Armie Hammer. Do you know him?" The boy asks, fiddling with his fingers.

Elizabeth lets out a small giggle, nodding slowly. "Yes, I do. You're on the right floor. I'm Elizabeth Chambers. Her girlfriend." She extends her hand out for the boy to shake.

He smiles and accepts it. "It's so nice to meet... wait, sorry, what did you say? G-girlfriend?" He feels his heart fall into small pieces as he stares at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Yes... who are you?" She asks, starting to feel uncomfortable from the boy's reaction.

"I..."

"Timothée..." I freeze as my eyes meet the boy's as soon as I step closer to the door, still holding my daughter in my arms. 

"I have to go." Timmy turns around, already making his way back into the elevator.

"No! Wait!" I quickly give Harp over to Elizabeth before running after Timothée, just in time to jump into the elevator before the doors would close. "I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it." Timmy stands into one of the corners, not even trying to hide how hurt he is.

"Please... Timmy, let me explain." I beg, reaching out to take his hand but he hides it behind his back just in time.

"I said I don't want to hear it." The boy snaps and tears start to run down his face. "I trusted you! I told you everything about me... I even talked to you about Tony... I... I trusted you, Armie!!" He cries out, hiding his face into his tiny hands and I feel like I'm about to collapse. I am such an idiot... I tried to protect him from everything, but in the end, it turns out that I'm the one he should've been protected from.

"Timmy I... I... I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just... I didn't know how. I didn't want to lose you, I love you." I tear up, cursing a bit when the doors fly open and the boy finally gets a chance to escape from me.

"You never loved me, Armie. I'm just a toy for you, a fucking way to try something new. Leave me alone." He storms out of the hotel and I run after him, trying to stop him.

"Please, Timothée. You have to belive me... I don't love her, I never did. And what you and I have is so much more special. Timmy, I truly love you with all my heart. But I have a family, I couldn't just give everything up."

Timmy huffs and turns around to look up at me. "The good news is that you don't have to, not anymore. Be happy with your family." He says simply, wiping his tears away. He is about to turn to walk away, but he looks me up and down one last time. "You know... even Tony is a better person than you are. Yes, he did physically abuse me every day... but this... this hurts even more than what he did." He sighs and walks away, not even giving me a chance to say anything else. I lean against the wall, starting to cry, not even caring about the people around me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! It took me some time to write this chapter, but I hope you'll like it! Make sure to follow me on Instagram @maincharmie (active) or @cmbyncharmie. Thank you for your support!


	9. Too Much To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie finds a letter from Liz after waking up the next morning...

I walk back inside a few minutest later, ready to face Elizabeth too, but to my biggest surprise she doesn’t ask me about Timmy nor our behavior. She is sitting on the couch with Harper in her arms, watching some kind of cartoon. 

“Is everything okay?” She turns to me when I let out a small sigh and take a seat beside her. I think for a second, wanting to confess everything but in the end I just shake my head. 

“Everything’s okay.” I reply, turning my attention towards the cartoon in the TV. Harper climbs into my lap and I let out a small giggle as I hold her close to my chest. She means the world to me, I’m too scared of losing her. 

Elizabeth smiles as she watches us before getting up. “I’ll go lay down... I’ll sleep in the guest room today in case this... whatever is this is contagious.” She pecks my cheek and with that, she walks away. I nod and lean back, spending a few more hours on the couch until Harp falls asleep. Then I take her to her room, placing her into the crib before going to sleep. 

I wake up a few hours later with a terrible headache. I couldn’t sleep too much thanks to the loud voice in my head that kept telling me how fucked up I was for doing this to Timmy. I want to get him back but I feel like he wouldn’t forgive me... I was such an idiot...

I rub my eyes, watching as the first rays of the sun appear on the sky for a few minutes before finally rolling out of my bed. I make my way outside to get myself some coffee, hoping that it will help me with that horrible migrane.   
I step inside the kitchen, frowning a bit when I find a letter on the counter. I open it, immediately recognizing Elizabeth’s handwriting. I have to sit down to stop myself from collapsing as I read the first few lines. 

_“Armie,_

_I’m sorry for telling you this through a letter. It might not be the most mature solution but whenever I tried to talk to you in person- I always failed. I’m not ready to be a mother... I feel like this role is not for me. I’d rather not see my daughter again than to give her a bad childhood... And as for our relationship... I’m not ready to go through this either. Let’s be honest, we only tried this for Harper but it never actually worked. We both deserve to be with someone we love and who loves us just as much. Thank you for the past year..._

_Take care of Harp and yourself._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth.”_

I try hard to keep myself together while dialling her number with my shaking hands. She wouldn’t do that to me... she wouldn’t do this to Harper.

There’s no answer, though. The number got deleted and I have no idea how else could I reach Liz. 

I feel huge anger wash over my body as I tear the letter apart. She was capable of abandoning her one year old daughter... 

I hide my face into my hands, letting myself finally break into small pieces. Not having Timmy here just makes everything worse...   
Harper will grow up soon and she’s going to start to ask me about her mother’s whereabouts... How should I tell her that her mother decided not to raise her when she was only one?? 

I quickly call Karen, telling her everything that had happened yesterday and today and she promises me to get here as soon as possible. I need her more than ever before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!🥺 Honestly, I wasn’t planning to post this today, but I couldn’t wait anymore haha. I hope you’ll enjoy it!! ♥️ Thank you for the huge support on this story... you’re all amazing. 🥺


	10. What If You Were Right The First Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy quit his job but Armie has one to offer to him, wanting to help him out. Will it help them to start again?

I wait a few minutes for Karen to come over; she tries to be as quick as possible and when she finally storms in through the front door, I wrap my arms around her body. I can't help but break down in tears as soon as I hug her, feeling like I just can't deal with this by myself. We stay like this for a few minutes while she's trying to calm me and be there for me and it isn't until I hear my daughter starting to cry, that I let go of her. I quickly wipe my tears away, walking over to take her in my arms. 

"I don't know what to do... I'm so... I can't do this alone, Karen." I say as I make my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat for Harper. I smile weakly, but thankfully as Karen takes Harp into her arms as I do so, trying to distract her somehow.

"You can do it, Armie. I believe in you... I don't know how is anyone capable of abandoning her own child but... you are not like Elizabeth. You are better than that." Karen gives me a reassuring smile and we sit down to feed my daughter. 

I shake my head a bit, letting out a sigh. "I'm not a good father. I'm serious... I've been trying to keep up the act but this... this is not me. I don't know how am I supposed to take care of a one-year-old child all alone. I can't." I tear up again and I hide my face into my hands, trying to gather all my strength and not fall apart in front of them.

"Well... you can always get some help! Hire a babysitter, maybe?" Karen's eyes light up and she reaches over to squeeze my hand gently. 

"I know a lot of people do that, but I don't want some random stranger to take care of my daughter, you know?" I sigh and rub my eyes, trying to think of a solution. I can't take her to my parents whenever I have to work either cause they haven't talked to me since I admitted, that I was bisexual. Liz's parents are not an option either cause... well... after that, I'd rather not have any kind of connection to her and her family. But then I can't quit my job either... I worked for ages to build up the company and if I quit, how would I be able to give Harp the life she deserves?

I look over at Karen and I can almost see her brain work as she's trying to help me to find the best possible solution for this situation. "Wait... ask Timmy to help you! You said that he and Harper had a really beautiful bond from the first minute. I bet he wouldn't be able to say no to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... and then... Timothée already has a job." I sigh, trying hard not to let my emotions take control over me.

"Actually... He visited the bar yesterday morning. And... he finally quit." She says and I look at her confused. I lean my head down and I close my eyes.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah... he said he didn't want to ruin something important by keeping working for Tony." Karen smiles at me and in my mind, I'm already kicking myself. He was willing to give up everything for me... even his job that I know he needs to pay for his education. He tried to get rid of Tony as much as he could to make sure we will be okay. I'm such an idiot...

"I have to talk to him..." I sigh and I get up from my chair. "Can you... please, only this once, can you take care of Harper? I'll be quick..." I promise and she gives me a reassuring smile. I can see that she's confused over my reaction, but she doesn't ask me about it and I'm extremely thankful for that.

I quickly put on some more acceptable clothes before leaving the house. I get into my car, not wanting to waste any more time by having to walk through the city. I immediately drive to the hotel, hoping to still find Timothée there. I know that he probably hates me now, but I don't want him to go back to his old home where he used to live with Tony. Where Tony might still be... only waiting for Timmy to get home so he can beat him up... 

I shake my head to chase away these thoughts and the picture of his slender body covered in bruises. I quickly walk inside, basically running over to the receptionist. 

"Hi... my name is Armie Hammer and I paid for a room yesterday... is it... did anyone check out?" I ask, fiddling with my hands as I wait for the guy behind the counter to give me an answer.

"No... the room is still in use, well, according to the system. Why, do you want us to cancel your reservation early, sir?" He turns to me and I quickly shake my head, a small light of hope appearing in my chest. I know it doesn't mean that Timmy is still staying here but... I can only hope he didn't leave because of our argument yesterday.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to make sure." I nod and make my way up to the room. I sigh when I reach the door, almost pretty sure that everyone on that floor can hear my heartbeat. I quickly knock and hide my hands in my pocket, waiting for an answer. But when I don't get any, I start to panic. What if he left? What if he went back to Tony... or worse, what if he's roaming the streets, not knowing where to go? What if... 

My thoughts are interrupted by the lock clicking on the other side of the door. It flies open, revealing the beautiful angel, who is now wearing some sweatpants and a plain, lilac T-shirt. My breath hitches at the sight of him, making me want to just pull him in my arms and never let go... but I know that I can't do that and the irritated look on Timmy's face makes me freeze. 

"What are you doing here?" Tim asks, his voice is cold and... tired maybe. 

"I uh... I'm... We need to talk." I say and step closer to the door. "Please, can I come in?"

"I guess..." He mumbles and to my biggest surprise, he steps aside, letting me in. I look around when I'm finally standing in the room. Timmy's clothes are all over the bed and the floor and I also see several coffee cups, tissues, and a pack of cigarettes lying around. I turn to face the boy who is refusing to step closer to me. Instead, he stays closer to the door, fiddling with his fingers.

"So... I'm glad you're still here... please stay for as long as you like cause... you know it's..." I start to ramble, but he stops me quickly.

"Why are you here, Armie?" Tim asks, trying to keep himself together, to show me that he is strong... but he seems vulnerable and broken. I hate myself for doing this to him...

"Karen told me that you quit your job." I sigh and step closer to him, but when he steps back, his back hitting the door, I stop. 

"I did."

"You shouldn't have done that... not for me. I know that job was important for you and I..."

Tim lifts his hands and shakes his head. "Stop it. I didn't quit because of you. Stop fucking thinking that everything is about you! I didn't want to be around Tony, that's it!" He snaps and I feel like a puppy, being scolded for something bad he did. I frown a bit, nodding slowly. He is right... I should've known.

"Okay... I just... I know you need a job to pay for your education and so I thought..." I start again but he doesn't let me finish it. 

"So you thought what? That I'd accept your money?" Timothée seems furious and I still don't know how to get closer to him, to break down those walls that he built up around himself after finding out about me and Elizabeth. 

"No... I mean... yeah? Look, you can't give up on your studies. You are so talented, Tim. I just want to help."

"I don't need your help, Armie. I can manage on my own! I'm a grown adult, I've been through more difficult times than this one. I won't accept anything from you." Timmy sighs and turns his head away. I nod, feeling as if someone stabbed a knife in my heart and twisted it a couple of times just to make sure I feel dead.

"Okay... I understand. But think about it... I have a job to offer. Harp needs a babysitter in case I have to work or things like that... You two have a special bond. And I trust you... so in case..." 

"You want me to take care of your daughter while you and Elizabeth are going on dates and stuff?? Are you fucking kidding with me??" He huffs and I take a deep breath. Tim interrupting me all the damn time starts to be very annoying.

"No! Elizabeth has left okay? She just fucking abandoned her daughter and I can't do this alone. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you and Harp seems to love you so I thought it would be logical to... ask you." I sigh and turn to look out the window. "Just think about it, okay? We don't have to be friends or lovers or anything like that, but Harper needs you. And I know you need it, too." I make my way to the door, waiting for Timmy to open it before walking out.

"I..." He starts, struggling with trying to say something but I just shake my head.

"Just think about it." I say and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii you amazing people! I'd like to thank you for the huge support, I'm so incredibly grateful! I hope you'll like this chapter. Do you think Timmy should give Armie another chance?

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of "Fireside". The name and some parts of the story are inspired by the song called "Fireside" from Arctic Monkeys. I hope you like it! Leave a comment down below with your suggestions or opinions. Love you all!!


End file.
